Une Amitié à Toute Épreuve Titre Temporaire
by PennaAter
Summary: Vanessa et Katherine ont toujours eu une vie normale et elles ont toujours crues être comme tous les autres. Cependant, leurs vies se voient complètement chamboulées par l'arrivée de gens étranges et la découverte d'une dimension totalement différente de la leur. Elles possèdent beaucoup plus de pouvoir qu'elles ne le pensaient, et ce pouvoir pourrait bien leur en coûter la vie...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Un Fâcheux Début

Vanessa n'essaya même pas d'ouvrir les yeux au son de son réveille-matin qui la harcelait, lui signalant qu'il était temps de se lever. Elle saisit son oreiller, grommelant, avant de se le plaquer sur la tête dans l'espoir d'étouffer le son strident qui l'empêchait de retrouver le sommeil. Toutefois, voyant que la tactique utilisée n'était pas suffisamment efficace, elle se résigna à tendre le bras jusqu'à l'appareil pour le mettre en mode ''snooz'' et ainsi obtenir encore quelques instants de repos. Cependant, ce ne fut même pas son réveille-matin qui la ramena à la réalité pour une deuxième fois, mais plutôt la voix de son amie :

?: Vanessa! Lève-toi, tu vas être en retard si tu le fais pas et tu le sais!

Vanessa : C'est bon je me lève !

Cependant, Vanessa pouvait continuer ce petit manège pendant des heures sans mettre le nez hors du lit, et ce, au grand désespoir de Katherine. La jeune femme qui était dans l'entrée prit son sac et ses clés, prêtes à partir à l'école. Elle tendit l'oreille un instant, mais n'entendit rien dans la chambre de son amie. Elle soupira, souriant un peu avant de crier :

Katherine : Tu ferais mieux, sinon tu vas finir par être refusée aux cours! En tout cas, moi j'y vais! À plus tard!

Malheureusement, cette dernière n'eut pas connaissance des dernières paroles de son amie, car elle s'était rendormie. Au bout de cinq minutes, le cadran sonna de nouveau, mais sans avoir la moindre pensée sur le temps qui lui était encore alloué, elle ferma définitivement la sonnerie et tomba lourdement dans les bras de Morphée et cette fois pour de bon. Après un moment, Vanessa se réveilla d'elle-même, tranquille, aucunement stressée par le fait qu'elle devait aller en cours, puisqu'elle n'y pensait tout simplement pas. Puis, d'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux, prise de panique. Elle prit son réveille-matin, constatant que ses cours commençaient dans 25 minutes. Vanessa sortit de son lit à la hâte, prit des vêtements et sauta dans la douche. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain habillé, mais tout de même avec une serviette soutenant ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un petit quelque chose, question de ne pas crever de faim après dix minutes de cours et survivre jusqu'au midi. Elle se dirigea ensuite de nouveau vers la salle de bain, retira la serviette et tenta d'arranger ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avant de partir. Une fois ceci fait, Vanessa se dirigea vers l'entrée, prit son sac à dos et referma à clef l'appartement derrière elle. Celle-ci soupira brièvement avant de dire pour elle-même « Ouais, quand faut y aller, faut y aller!» Vanessa s'élança alors dans une course folle jusqu'au cégep situé à quelques coins de rue plus loin. Une fois arrivée, elle ne ralentit pas, elle continua de courir, et ce, même dans l'établissement. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les corridors, elle savait que son cours commencerait d'une minute à l'autre. Elle redoubla d'ardeur, elle pouvait arriver à temps! Seulement, sa course fût brusquement interrompue lorsqu'elle tourna le coin du couloir. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était affalée de tout son long sur le plancher, un peu étourdie par le choc. Vanessa secoua alors légèrement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle se frotta la tête en levant les yeux vers l'homme de carrure imposante et ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire comme si son physique la laissait bouche bée.

?: Est-ce que ça va?

La jeune femme revint sur Terre en entendant ces mots, et porta finalement attention au visage de l'homme. Sa mâchoire était plutôt carrée et il avait une barbe noire, tout comme ses cheveux courts et ses yeux qui la regardaient. L'homme commença à arborer une expression légèrement inquiète en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, ce qui amena Vanessa à se relever et lui répondre :

Vanessa : Euhm…oui je crois, je suis…vraiment désolé

?: Y'a pas de mal, mais tu devrais faire attention, ça aurait pu mal tourner.

Vanessa : Ouais, sans vouloir être indiscrète je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vue dans l'école, qui êtes-vous?

Martin : C'est normal que tu ne m'aie jamais vu, je m'appelle Martin, je remplace M. Courschêne en éducation physique.

Vanessa : Ah! Enchanté, moi c'est Vanessa, excusé moi je dois y aller je suis déjà très en retard et encore désolé pour vous avoir foncé dedans.

Martin : C'est bon, et fais attention cette fois.

Vanessa acquiesça et partie sans rien ajouter. Elle entra juste à temps dans la classe, soit quelques secondes avant que le professeur lui-même n'arrive. Elle était épuisée et encore sur les nerfs, mais au moins, elle était arrivée à l'heure.

Vers seize heures, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper un grincement strident qui résonna dans l'appartement silencieux. Katherine qui était dans la cuisine et qui avait entendu ce son familier et désagréable posa le journal sur le comptoir et s'exclama :

Katherine: Salut Vanessa!

Vanessa avait l'air quelque peu désorientée, mais elle répondit tout de même à son amie ;

Vanessa: Ah...Salut Kath

La jeune femme jeta son sac à dos dans un coin, enleva ses souliers sans se préoccuper d'où ils allaient atterrir puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois rendue, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise l'air complètement lasse ce qui fit rire son amie qui était assise juste en face d'elle et qui lui dit;

Katherine: Ouf! Dure journée! Attends! Laisse-moi deviner…Tu t'es levée en retard?

Vanessa: Tu sais, ce n'est pas particulièrement difficile de deviner considérant que je me lève toujours en retard…

Katherine: Et pourtant, t'en fais seulement à ta tête même si je te dis de te lever... Tu devrais écouter plus souvent maman Katherine.

Vanessa : J'espère que tu comptes pas devenir maman...sinon, pauvres enfants! S'enquit Vanessa avec le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles

Katherine: Bah au moins, ils vont arriver à l'heure à l'école!

Et les deux filles s'éclaffèrent quelques instants. Lorsque le calme fut finalement revenu, Katherine demanda des nouvelles de la journée de son amie qui avait l'air à moitié morte de fatigue:

Katherine : Alors? T'as réussi à survivre à l'école? Rien de fâcheux?

Vanessa: Et bien si le fait de foncer dans un homme ou plutôt un monstre de 6 pieds 7 est un évènement fâcheux alors oui

Katherine: T'as vraiment le tour toi! C'est quoi, il n'était pas assez dans ton champ de vision ou il est apparu comme ça?

Vanessa: Je tournais un coin... laisse-moi une chance... Surtout que mes yeux étaient encore à moitié fermés...

Katherine: Une chance! En tout cas, je suis certaine que t'as eu l'air vraiment brillante, comme d'habitude! J'aurais vraiment aimé voir ça...

Vanessa: J'ai passé près de me fracturer la tête en tombant...et à la vitesse que j'arrivais en courant quand je l'ai percuté, disons que ça n'a pas particulièrement fait du bien...lui par contre il n'a même pas bougé d'un centimètre!

Katherine: ...T'es certaine que c'était un humain? Que t'as pas confondu avec un mur de brique?

Vanessa: Je n'ai pas confondu cet homme avec un mur de brique... Je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt sympathique malgré ce qu'il avait l'air.

Katherine: Bah, c'est déjà ça! C'était qui au juste? Un prof?

Vanessa: Ouais il est nouveau... il remplace notre ancien prof…

Katherine: Ancien prof de quoi?

Vanessa : Éduc. Disons que je le vois pas dans une autre matière...

Katherine: Effectivement! Mais quand même, on sait jamais.

Vanessa : Ouais... Si ça te dérange pas trop Katherine, j'aimerais aller me coucher un peu avant le souper. Tu me réveilles?

Katherine: Ouais pas de prob. Je vais m'occuper du souper, de toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Et en passant, tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

Vanessa: Non pourquoi ?

Katherine: Je sais pas, je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir, ça fait déjà un moment qu'on a rien fait, tu trouves pas?

Vanessa: Ouais bonne, idée est-ce que t'aurais envie d'aller au cinéma ?

Katherine: Pourquoi pas! Alors c'est bon, va te coucher maintenant et dors comme un gros bébé

Vanessa : Kath... oublie pas de me réveiller s'il te plaît...

Katherine: Bah voyons! Comment je pourrais oublier de te réveiller! T'es tellement hilarante quand je te réveille, je pourrais pas passer à côté de sa

Vanessa: OK,c'est bon .

Vanessa se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et se laissa littéralement tomber dans son lit après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte. Trente secondes avaient suffi à la jeune femme pour tomber dans un profond sommeil duquel à peu près rien n'aurait pu l'en sortir. Pendant ce temps, Katherine avait commencé à faire le souper tout en regardant la télévision sans vraiment se gêner au niveau volume sachant pertinemment que sa jeune amie ne se réveillerait pas.

Vers dix-sept heures, Vanessa se réveilla tombant presque en bas de son lit à cause du cri strident de l'alarme de feu qui venait de se déclencher dans l'appartement. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, elle sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Probablement le souper qui avait brûlé pour une quelconque raison, mais, il valait mieux être tout de même prudente. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, mais personne n'y était. Vanessa commença par aller sortir le plat carbonisé qui se trouvait toujours dans le four. Enfin elle éteignit l'alarme et démarra la fane du four pour permettre à l'odeur de brûler de s'évaporer. Elle cria à mainte reprise le nom de son amie en espérant comprendre quelque chose, mais rien, aucune réponse. Elle se mit à chercher dans l'appartement et plus elle cherchait, plus elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Toutes les choses de Katherine étaient encore dans le logement, sacoche, sac à dos, clés, tout! Rien qui puisse laisser croire qu'elle soit sortie. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle arriva au salon qu'elle comprit. La pièce était sens dessus dessous! À croire qu'on s'y était battu... En s'approchant de la pièce, elle sentit une douce brise lui cajoler le visage. Vanessa avança brusquement et tassa les rideaux pour y découvrir la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle chercha alors du regard, un indice qui aurait pu l'aider a retrouver son amie. Elle finit par apercevoir du sang... À la vue du liquide rouge manifestement encore frais, Vanessa fut submergée par la colère et une inquiétude sans merci. Katherine venait de se faire kidnapper et en plus de ça elle avait été blessée. Vanessa sauta par la fenêtre, suivant les traces de sang, décidée à retrouver sont amie qui était désormais en danger de mort...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une Promesse Tenue

Une fois à l'extérieur, Vanessa regarda autour d'elle, réfléchissant à où son amie aurait pu être amenée. Elle n'avait aucune piste, rien qui pouvait lui indiquer le chemin, alors, comment la trouver? Elle prit quelques respirations pour se calmer et avoir les idées plus claires, elle devait réagir rapidement, mais elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Soudain, celle-ci fut prise au dépourvu par l'étrange sentiment qu'elle devait se rendre à l'école, bien qu'il était tout à fait loufoque de croire que son amie aurait pu être amenée là-bas, quelque chose lui disais qu'elle devait tout de me s'y rendre. N'ayant aucun autre indice, elle partit à la course, elle devait arriver à l'école le plus rapidement possible et la trouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, car s'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, Vanessa ne pourrait se le pardonner. Une fois arrivé devant le bâtiment elle constata que la porte de côté menant directement au casier était entre ouverte et alors sans tenir compte du danger qui la guettait elle se glissa à l'intérieur et commença à parcourir les lieux. Au bout d'un moment, ne trouvant rien dans la section des casiers, Vanessa décida de se diriger vers le gymnase question d'y jeter un bref coup d'œil. Cependant, alors qu'elle était en chemin, elle fut complètement prise au dépourvu : toutes les lumières se mirent à se fermer les unes après les autres. Vanessa stoppa complètement, commençant à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Les lumières n'étaient jamais fermées avant 21 h normalement… Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas simplement appelé la police!? Elle déglutit alors bruyamment avant de reprendre ses recherches sentant la nervosité l'envahir. C'est alors que quelqu'un la prit par-derrière afin de la maitriser et de lui couvrir la bouche. Toutefois, celle-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincue aussi facilement, elle propulsa alors violemment l'individu contre les casiers qu'il y avait derrière eux, mais elle s'aperçut bien rapidement que l'homme était beaucoup plus costaud qu'il lui avait paru sur le coup. Il ne sembla même pas légèrement secoué, quoique peut-être un peu surpris, cependant, la jeune femme se mit sur ses gardes, prête à se défendre, ce qui ne serait pas tâche facile à cause de la noirceur qui les enveloppait. Toutefois, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement que l'homme avait soudainement disparu, et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne, il l'agrippait de nouveau. Vanessa tenta de se débattre, mais une voix coupa court toute réaction :

?: Je suis là pour t'aider, calme-toi!

Vanessa : Me semble espèce de salaud !

L'inconnu s'empressa de remettre sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour éviter qu'elle n'alerte quelqu'un. Il ajouta en chuchotant:

?: Ne crie pas je t'en prie! Tu va nous faire repérer!

L'homme regarda autour un moment avant de se détendre légèrement au constat que rien ne semblait les menacer. Il ne relâcha cependant pas sa prise.

?: Écoute, je sais que ça peut être dur à croire, mais je suis là pour te protéger. Tu m'as foncé dessus ce matin si ça peut te rassurer.

Il s'arrêta un moment, toujours sur ses gardes avant de se remettre à parler :

Martin : Écoute, tu dois me faire confiance. Je te relâche si tu acceptes de m'écouter et de ne pas faire d'histoire, nous sommes foutus tous les deux si on se fait trouver…

Vanessa acquiesça dans un bruit quelque peu étouffé faisant tout de même comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il pouvait la relâcher sans crainte. Celui-ci la libéra comme convenu et celle-ci lâcha un léger soupir avant de reprendre la parole cette fois en chuchotant.

Vanessa : En quoi pouvez-vous m'aider?

Martin :Ce serait trop long pour t'expliquer maintenant, mais je dois te mettre en lieu sûr, ensuite j'irai chercher ton amie.

Vanessa : Attendez… je ne vous ai rien dit à propos de Katherine alors comment?

Martin: Plus tard! Pour le moment, suis-moi, on n'a pas de temps à perdre!

Vanessa : Très bien, mais on va où comme ça?

Martin ne répondit pas, regardant encore une fois autour, avant de faire signe à Vanessa de le suivre. La jeune femme grogna un peu avant de se contraindre à l'écouter. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la situation, mais elle n'arriverait à rien seule, alors elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se fier à cet homme. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le gymnase et allèrent ensuite dans les vestiaires pour y être plus en sécurité. Une fois entré, Martin verrouilla derrière lui et se retourna vers Vanessa pour lui souffler quelques mots :

Martin : Bon, tu dois m'écouter, je vais aller chercher ton amie et je te promets de la ramener, mais te laisser ici serait beaucoup trop risqué… Je dois t'envoyer là-bas… Maintenant!

Vanessa : Mais-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de compléter sa phrase que quelque chose sortit de nulle part, dégageant une forte lumière bleuâtre qui l'aveugla. Avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, Martin la poussa à l'intérieur de la masse lumineuse. Alors qu'une sensation des plus étranges l'envahit, elle vit un homme sortir de l'ombre, mais elle n'eut jamais le temps de voir son visage, puisque la lumière la coupa complètement du monde. Vanessa se sentit défaillir un instant avant d'être ramenée brusquement à la réalité en heurtant violemment le sol. La jeune femme grimaça à cause de la douleur, avant de se relever péniblement, complètement désorientée. Lorsque sa tête cessa de tourner, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait. Vanessa se releva alors afin de s'asseoir puisque sa chute de lui ne permettait guère de se lever pour l'instant. Elle tenta à mainte reprise de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sans pour autant y parvenir. Toutefois, elle fut bien vite sortie de ses songes quand un homme d'une soixantaine d'années s'approcha d'elle la fixant comme si elle venait de sortir de l'asile. Il semblait réellement surpris, mais il s'approcha tout de même d'elle et lui adressa la parole, le problème? Vanessa ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce que cet homme lui racontait, et lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, la jeune femme recula brusquement, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, les gens ne semblaient pas parler sa langue et elle ne connaissait pas du tout les intentions de ce vieillard. Elle ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était plutôt lui qui avait l'air de sortir de l'asile avec son attitude hystérique, mélangée au fait qu'il parlait une autre langue. Après un instant, la seule idée intelligente qui lui vint pour réagir face à la situation fut de lui adresser la parole en français :

Vanessa : Euh… excusez-moi, parlez-vous français?

Le vieillard ne comprit manifestement pas ce que Vanessa lui demanda avec l'expression qu'il fît à l'entendre parler. Il lui répondit quelque chose, encore dans cette langue bizarre, ce qui découragea assez rapidement la jeune femme qui commençait à croire qu'elle était réellement perdue et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec les gens de l'endroit. Elle laissa alors échapper un long soupir avant de crier son désespoir à tue-tête :

Vanessa : Pourquoi !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !? Merde y'a pas quelqu'un qui comprends ma langue!? Parce que ce serait bien qu'il se manifeste!

À ce moment, elle vit un jeune homme blond, habillé d'une manière vraiment étrange et à l'air vraiment étrange s'approcher. Il aborda le vieil homme dans cette même langue et Vanessa put voir le garçon la regarder quelques fois, ce qui le frustra encore plus puisqu'elle savait que l'on parlait d'elle, mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien y comprendre. C'est alors qu'elle s'exclama pour sa propre personne :

Vanessa : Bon, un deuxième timbré vient d'arriver et en plus il parle de toi ...

Le blondinet qui venait se retourna par la même occasion en direction de Vanessa avec un air légèrement offusqué comme si il venait de comprendre les propos de la jeune femme. Il ajouta quelques mots à l'intention du vieil homme qui s'en alla tranquillement sans porter plus d'attention à la jeune femme. Le jeune homme la regarda un instant avant de lui répondre :

Naruto : En fait, je m'appelle Naruto, et j'étais en train d'expliquer au grand-père qu'il ne pourrait pas t'aider comme tu ne parles apparemment pas la langue, et que j'allais prendre la relève pour essayer de t'aider.

Vanessa : …Je suis désolé, disons que j'ai eu une grosse soirée et…moi c'est Vanessa, contente de faire ta connaissance.

Le blond lui lança un grand sourire avant de rajouter :

Naruto : C'est bon, y'a pas de mal, ravi de faire ta connaissance aussi!

Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui demanda gentiment :

Naruto : Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu viens d'arriver?

Vanessa : Ouais , au fait tu ne connaitrais pas un certain Martin ,car en ce moment même il est censé assurer la survie de mon amie et je ne sais même pas si je peux lui faire confiance…

Naruto : Hmm… je suppose que c'est le faux de nom de Kakashi-sensei ou Asuma-sensei… Dans les deux cas, tu peux leur faire confiance! Ils vont tout faire pour y arriver!

Vanessa : Des faux noms tu dits? J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis ici et c'est quoi toute cette histoire, dis-moi ce que tu sais je t'en prie…

L'homme ayant fait apparaitre le portail sortit enfin de l'ombre pour adresser la parole à Martin ou plutôt Asuma :

Kakashi: Je me demande bien sur qui elle va tomber…

Asuma: En autant qu'elle ne se perde pas et qu'elle ne s'attire pas d'ennuis, tout devrait bien se passer.

Kakashi : Ouais, retrouvons l'autre maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les deux hommes sortirent des vestiaires pour tenter de retrouver Katherine. Elle était quelque part dans le bâtiment, ils en étaient certains, mais son chakra semblait instable et assez faible, la rendant plus difficile à localiser. Malgré l'urgence, ils devaient rester prudents, ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité de leur ennemi, et un faux mouvement pouvait les mettre dans le pétrin. Ceux-ci avaient fini par se rendre au deuxième étage afin continuer les recherches quand soudain Kakashi s'arrêta net de marcher comme si quelque chose avait retenu son attention. Asuma décida donc de l'interroger sur son comportement :

Asuma : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Kakashi : Eh bien, il semblerait que la mission qui nous était confiée vient de monter d'un cran …notre adversaire s'avère être Itachi.

Kakashi : Ce qui est très embêtant est que je ne puisse pas vraiment t'aider…

Asuma : Merci de me rassurer Kakashi, c'est très apprécié, mais à part ça, tu sais où il se trouve?

Kakashi : Je dirais qu'elle est dans la bibliothèque.

Asuma : D'accord… je vais essayer d'éviter le combat, l'endroit ne serait pas à notre avantage, mais je ne peux rien te garantir.

Kakashi : Nous avons tout de même une chance de nous en sortir. Logiquement, Itachi attends l'arrivé de Vanessa, donc la seule chose que tu as à faire est de t'organiser pour prendre l'autre fille avec toi , Itachi va inévitablement te tomber dessus et c'est là que j'interviens, je pourrais sans doute le prendre par surprise et ensuite, on s'éclipse.

Asuma : Ça me va, mais sois prudent, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut préparer…

Kakashi : C'est plutôt à moi de te dire d'être prudent

Asuma : T'inquiètes, j'ai pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui.

Les deux hommes se mirent donc en route, cachant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leur présence, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se faire repérer. Une fois près de la bibliothèque, Asuma et Kakashi se regardèrent un instant, hochant simultanément la tête avant qu'Asuma ne parte de l'avant. Ce ne fut pas très long avant que l'homme ne trouve Katherine. Elle était là, attaché sur une chaise au beau milieu de l'endroit, le visage souillé de sang, la bouche scellée par du Duct tape, ligotée et complètement immobile. Son visage était pétrifié par la peur, mais elle ne s'était pas laissé faire puisque même d'où Asuma était, il pouvait apercevoir les lacérations qu'ornaient ses poignets tels étaient-ils. Le sang qui parsemait son visage n'était autre que le sien, son nez avait été brisé probablement lorsqu'elle avait tenté de se débattre face à l'homme qui l'avait enlevé. Malheureusement pour elle, son ennemi était plus fort, horriblement fort…trop fort. Ne pouvant faire autrement Asuma s'avança et s'approcha de la jeune femme tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il commença par desserrer les cordes qui la retenaient prisonnière et d'un geste sec, retira le morceau de Duct tape qui lui servait de bâillon. La jeune femme ne broncha pas et ne laissa s'échapper aucune plainte comme s'y était attendu le Junin, elle semblait paralysée, complètement tétanisée.

Les yeux de Katherine devinrent ronds comme des billes quand une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme qui était en train de lui venir en aide. Asuma s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour constater, sans grande surprise, que la personne qui venait de poser sa main sur son épaule n'était nul autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa. Même si le Junin avait une stature beaucoup plus forte que son ennemi, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui et qu'il devrait user d'intelligence pour s'en sortir. Il prit la jeune femme dans des bras et tenta de distancer le plus possible le Nukenin qui semblait rire de cette futile tentative. Il était bien conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à fuir très longtemps, mais il devait s'en contenter, éviter l'ennemi pour aussi éviter toute confrontation et avoir ainsi la chance de s'échapper. Malheureusement pour lui, Itachi n'allait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement avec son otage. Il lui faisait maintenant face et pouvait à tout moment lancer le combat, mais Asuma le savait, il n'aurait aucune chance contre un utilisateur du Sharingan et Kakashi ne pouvait intervenir qu'en dernier recours…

Il n'avait plus d'autre choix, il déposa la jeune femme sur le sol lui disant de ne pas bouger puis retourna à son ennemi s'armant de ses lames spéciales prenant soin d'en aucun cas, croiser le regard de son opposant. Il s'élança croisant les lames contre sont ennemi, mais seul un bref instant suffit a Itachi pour créer un clone explosif et envoyer Asuma valser contre les étagères ce qui provoqua l'éboulement de centaines de livres. Katherine se retrouva ensevelie sous les volumes, mais c'est à peine si elle le ressentait, elle ne réagissait plus, son esprit n'était tout simplement plus là. Asuma de son côté se releva tant bien que mal puis repassa immédiatement à l'attaque pour empêcher Itachi d'approcher sa protégée. Il encaissa plusieurs coups et fut blessé à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'abandonnait pas pour autant. C'est alors qu'une main l'agrippa par le collet le soulevant ainsi de terre et le forçant à regarder directement dans la mystérieuse pupille qu'est le Sharingan. Son supplice était loin d'être terminé puisqu'il venait d'être pris dans un Genjutsu…

Kakashi de son côté observait la scène tentant de trouver le bon moment pour faire apparaître le portail. Tout devrait se passer vite, mais pour le moment, avec Asuma dans un Genjutsu, il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien…Que pouvait-il faire maintenant? Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait intervenir… s'il ne faisait rien, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son ami et de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Kakashi fit donc son apparition, frappant à bout portant Itachi a l'aide d'un Katon. Celui-ci dut alors éviter le coup et par le même fait lâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur Asuma qui s'écroula sur le sol. Kakashi tira avantage de la surprise qu'il venait de causer pour frapper Itachi qui, malgré son très haut niveau, n'avait pas été assez vigilant. Pendant ce temps Asuma avait repris ses esprits et retrouvé Katherine qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses bras, prêt à sauter dans le portail à tout moment. Kakashi ne se fit pas prier et entreprit la série de signes qui était propre à l'exécution du portail qui apparut de sa masse bleuâtre et lumineuse. Les deux Junnins s'y précipitèrent sans attendre laissant derrière eux leur ennemi...

Vanessa était restée avec le blond pendant toute son attente. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait par rapport à ce qui s'était passé, mais la jeune femme était plutôt déconcentrée et dépassée par les récents événements. C'est alors que Vanessa aperçut cette même lueur bleuâtre faire son apparition quelques mètres plus loin. Naruto se retourna à son tour afin de voir ce qui avait bien pu retenir l'attention de la jeune femme. Se levant d'un coup, il s'exclama :

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei!

Vanessa quant à elle ne prit pas une minute de plus et se dirigea à la course vers les deux hommes afin de constater par elle-même l'état de son amie. Entre temps, Asuma déposa délicatement Katherine sur le gazon pour pouvoir vérifier son état de santé. L'examen ne fut pas très long, quelque chose clochait et n'importe qui aurait pu le voir. La jeune femme était livide et semblait atteinte de sueurs froides, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ne réagissaient à aucun signe visuel alors que le reste de son corps était secoué de tremblements. La conclusion était simple, Katherine avait été empoisonnée et il fallait la faire soigner le plus vite possible. Asuma leva les yeux vers Kakashi et lui dit d'un ton relativement bas voyant Vanessa s'approcher :

Asuma : Amène-la à l'hôpital, elle a été empoisonnée, on n'a pas une minute à perdre, sinon elle pourrait bien y passer.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Kakashi s'exécuta prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il retourna sèchement les talons marchant en direction des portes du village pour ensuite aller vers l'hôpital, car le temps ne jouait plus en sa faveur il devait faire vite. Vanessa arriva au même moment et quelque peu énerver par la situation lui cria quelques mots :

Vanessa : Vous l'apportez où comme ça!?

Le Juunin ne répondit pas et continua sa route sans attendre. Vanessa ragea un peu, mais Asuma tenta de la calmer :

Asuma : Ton amie ne va pas très bien, il l'amène à l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse se faire soigner le plus rapidement possible.

Vanessa : Je comprends, mais il lui aurait été difficile de signaler ses intentions ?

Asuma : Je crois que de lui procurer des soins est plus important… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, elle devrait s'en sortir indemne.

Vanessa :… Merci d'avoir tenu votre promesse de la ramener, mais votre ami ne m'inspire pas confiance, vous êtes persuadé qu'il fera tout en son pouvoir pour arriver à temps?

Asuma : S'il y a quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance, c'est bien Kakashi, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que tu es toujours vivante à l'heure qu'il est, et c'est aussi lui qui m'a permis de ramener ton amie.

Vanessa : Si vous le dites, mais quand pourrais-je aller la voir ?

Asuma: Il va falloir aller à l'hôpital pour le savoir, ça varie toujours d'une personne à l'autre.

Vanessa : On ne pourrait pas y aller tout de suite !?

Asuma: Si tu veux, mais tu va devoir attendre là-bas, Naruto peut y aller avec toi si tu veux, j'ai des choses à faire.

Vanessa : Ok , Naruto, tu veux bien m'accompagner?

Naruto: Hein? Ah! Oui, oui pas de problème!

Vanessa: À une autre fois peut-être et merci encore…

Asuma : Ouais, à la prochaine.

L'homme s'en alla et Vanessa se contenta de suivre le blond qui savait bien mieux qu'elle où aller. Naruto tenta de changer les idées de la jeune femme en lui parlant de tout et de rien tout le chemin durant. Seulement, même si on lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, que Katherine s'en sortirait vivante, au plus profond d'elle-même, Vanessa s'inquiétait toujours, et si jamais quelque chose finissait par mal tourner?


End file.
